The Blue Phone Booth
by JupiterSunrise
Summary: John walks right into the Tardis while Sherlock is tailing him. The Doctor takes John and Sherlock traveling. I put in your standard amount of johnlock, but nothing specifically sexual. Warning: feels! Don't forget to favorite if you liked it/want Mycroft's travels with Ten.
1. Part 1

The Doctor had just landed his Tardis at the corner of 10th street and Browning Ave, coincidentally right next to the very place where John Watson was walking. John had been minding his own business, just getting groceries after a stop at his favorite book shop. Sherlock didn't know about John's favorite book shop; it was one of the aspects of John's life that Sherlock wasn't involved in. Of course, John couldn't help that it took him longer to get groceries with a stop to Daunt Books. And Sherlock couldn't help wonder why John took 34 minutes to get groceries instead of 22. So naturally, Sherlock had tailed John, as he so often did.

Mycroft looked down at this odd, but not unexpected scenario, through his many eyes of London. A security camera spun and locked onto John Watson, who had stopped to look at an out of place telephone booth. It was blue, and unlike the normal crimson metal ones, it was made completely of wood.

Mycroft glanced bemusedly at Sherlock's scarf, which had caught on the edge of a building and proceeded to strangle Sherlock while Sherlock kept on walking, oblivious. Mycroft reached for his laptop, and with a few simple codes, called the phone box at which John was staring. Even if it was wooden and blue, it should still be in the network.

The Doctor went to go get his coat and had just unlocked the door of the Tardis when his telephone started ringing. He turned back and stared at the thing for a few minutes. It had been years since he'd gotten a phone call. It was probably Martha.

John sighed and muttered, "Damn you, Mycroft." But still reached for the door of the blue phone box. John opened it, but instead of finding a phone, he walked right-smack into a man with a blue suit and a long brown coat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize someone-" John Watson broke off. What he seeing was not possible. The inside of the phone box was at least half the size of his Baker Street address. It was circular and had a large thing in the center, with many levers and random handles. It reminded him of when Sherlock had given him some Japanese mushrooms which turned out to be hallucinogenic. Maybe the same thing had happened here. Mrs. Hudson could've accidentally slipped one of Sherlock's fermented Danish cheeses into his omelet. Some hallucinogens had a delayed effect.

The man that had bumped into The Doctor was completely unremarkable. His defining characteristic was a short, slightly stocky build. Naturally, the ratio of the outside of the Tardis to the inside had taken the man by surprise, and he had fallen silent.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor, and this is my Tardis, nice to meet you." Strange man told John Watson.

"I'm sorry, your what?" John may not have had Sherlock's iQ, but he was quite certain "Tardis" was not an English word.

"Tardis. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"But how is it bigger on the inside?" The Doctor's explanation for the name hadn't helped John understand the odd box in the slightest.

"The better question is, why are you here?" The Doctor asked the short man.

"I heard the phone ring. I assumed it was for me." As soon as John said the words, he realized how foolish that sounded. Then again, his other option for an excuse was that he wanted to investigate the odd phone booth.

"But this isn't even a phone booth. And even if it was, who rings a phone booth?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Well how was I supposed to know it wasn't a phone box? It bloody looks like one from the outside."

"It's a Tardis, whatever that may be, disguised as a police box. They're a sort of phone booth from the fifties, used to call the police during an emergencies," Sherlock had had enough of John's ignorance and decided he'd better keep his flatmate from embarrassing himself more than he'd already had.

"Come inside, now that you've seen it," The Doctor said, sounding dejected and slightly irritated, "We can talk in the library."

Through a hallway and mahogany door was the library. It was very large, almost as big as the main part of the Tardis, and had a kidney shaped pool in the corner. The Doctor gestured for the two men to sit in a couple of cushy armchairs in the corner opposite the pool.

"This cannot possibly be real," Sherlock stated, "How did you make the outside look so small? Mirrors? Or maybe the question is how did you make the inside so large? Matter decompressors?"

The Doctor was both impressed and confused, "How do you know about that? Those shouldn't exist on Earth for at least another 75 years. Even then, you can only accomplish small knots in matter, nothing to this scale."

"They don't. They're just a theory. Mine, actually. If you accelerate particles of anti-matter to the point of collapse you could, theoretically, make small holes in which you could fit more matter. Am I correct?"

The Doctor stared at the man in wonder. Tenna Moriarty was largely credited with inventing the Matter Decompressor, but there was, of course, the possibility that the idea had been thought of beforehand, or even stolen from this very man.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" The Doctor asked the second man.

"Sherlock Holmes, consultant detective."

"Really? I've never heard of that position before. Is it a new type of job here? What is your exact function?"

"I'm the only one. I help the police when they're in over their heads."

"Sherlock Holmes... Why is that familiar? Any relation to Mycroft Holmes?"

"My brother. What is your relationship to him?" This Doctor obviously had some networking in the British government. But was he a spy? Or a scientist or engineer? And how could he possibly have the funding or resources to put a theory like his on this large a scale.

"We've met briefly. He knows of me, my accomplishments."

"And what are those, exactly?" John spoke up. He knew he was outclassed, but he wouldn't be imprisoned by it.

"Saving the world, and London, more than few times. Remember the flying star?"

"That was yours?" Sherlock asked.

"No, it was alien, but I did manage to get rid of it."

"Alien as in from another planet?" John Watson asked. Sherlock gave him a sarcastic stare, but The Doctor didn't seem surprised; as though he had been asked this question many times before, and he just nodded.

"That explains the name 'time and relative dimension in space' partially. So basically this is a spaceship?" Sherlock seemed mildly interested, an emotion The Doctor had never gotten from a human when discussing the Tardis.

"It's a time machine as well," The Doctor said defensively, frowning at Sherlock's (quite possibly feigned) disinterest.

"Prove it."

The Doctor led the two men back to the heart of the Tardis. John still remained anonymous to The Doctor (he hadn't yet taken the liberty to ask Jon's name), but he was used to being in the shadow cast by Sherlock's intelligence.

The Doctor said, "You were close with the matter decompressor, but wrong. It's a chameleon circuit," but it was quiet enough that Sherlock either didn't catch it, or didn't feel like acknowledging he was wrong. _Was Sherlock that kind of man?_ The Doctor wondered.

"So, the question now is, do we go to the past or the future?" The Doctor inquired.

"Future, we already know what's happened in the past," Sherlock told The Doctor, who looked doubtful considering his many adventures had often proved that untrue. The Doctor thought Sherlock of great intelligence, genius probably, but some _knowledge_ can only be gained through experience.

The Doctor decided to take Sherlock a few years ahead, just to prove his point. He had no intention of making Sherlock or the short man his companions.

Mycroft Holmes looked down at the blue phone booth. It seemed slightly familiar, though he'd never noticed it there before. Though John had entered the booth, he'd never picked up the phone; which had rung out. Then Mycroft had seen Sherlock enter, and now, 20 minutes later, they still hadn't exited. Mycroft had an idea of what they were up to. He could see it in the moments when they were alone. Mycroft initially had a few cameras in the Baker street address, but they were all found and dismantled by Sherlock within hours. Still, Mycroft hadn't needed to see what John did with his laptop.

Not a minute into Mycroft's musings, the blue telephone booth disappeared into thin air. No one on the street happened to notice. Now it had hit him why the blue box looked so familiar. He had heard of it, the transportation device of the infamous Doctor.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

note: several small revisions in chapter 1, forgot to mention the chameleon circuit

Sherlock and John couldn't keep their balance as the Tardis disappeared into the near future. They fell awkwardly on top of each other just as soon as the Tardis started her transition.

"Right, Sherlock, you can get up now," John's muffled voice came from under Sherlock's tall frame.

Sherlock lifted himself off of John as The Doctor asked, "Are you two... partners? Because that's okay, of course."

"What? No! We are not a couple!" John Watson spluttered. Sherlock paid no attention and walked right out of the door of the Tardis. He started feeling the wooden sides of the Tardis, making sure the outside was definitely no illusion. Whatever a "Chameleon Circuit" was, he did no know. Perhaps The Doctor had made it up.

John Watson exited the Tardis and walked to a nearby newsstand to check the date on one of the newspapers.

John gasped and Sherlock asked, "What? What is it?"

"Death of fake genius," John read out the title on the front page, which was adorned with a picture of Sherlock in his 'funny hat' with John in the background.

Sherlock looked shocked for a few moments, then recovered himself, "Consulting detective! Media, they never get it right."

The Doctor exited the Tardis, completely oblivious to what had just happened and said, "Let's lay down some ground rules. Don't let you meet or see yourself in this current time, don't get too involved, we'll leave in a couple hours."

"I don't think the first will be a problem for me," Sherlock told The Doctor, holding out the newspaper.

"Yes, it's May 7th, 2012. A bit hard to believe, isn't it?" The Doctor said. Then he noticed the article with Sherlock's face, "Oh. I'm very sorry. I had no idea."

"No matter. Lets just look around," Sherlock said, while John looked incredulous.

"No, Sherlock, why the hell would you do that?"

"Because we're in the future and I'm curious."

"No, I mean, shouldn't we try and stop your death or something?" John was nearly hysterical. He dearly hoped Sherlock's indifference was just for show. Or had Sherlock known he would die?

John quickly skimmed the article and read out loud a section, "Mr. Sherlock Holmes commited suicide after being revealed as a scam artist and murderer. He jumped to his death off of St. Bartholomew's Hospital 2 days ago. His grave is now located at St. Woolos Cemetery."

"We should visit," The Doctor said quietly.

Sherlock nodded in agreement, and pulled up his coat collar so as to not be recognized by the citizens of london.

The trio walked right back into the Tardis, and The Doctor flew the Tardis about ten meters from Sherlock's grave.

They exited to find a grieving John standing at the grave.

"Please don't be dead Sherlock. Just don't." John was muttering to the gravestone.

Sherlock walked a bit closer, but he was still shadowed by a giant oak next to his own grave. He watched a tear fall from John's eye and onto the grave.

Sherlock walked back into the Tardis, shortly followed by John and The Doctor.

Mycroft watched the Tardis reappear in her place, thinking John Watson and Sherlock Holmes had just had the greatest adventure they could possibly imagine.

"Would you like me to wipe your memories?" The Doctor asked the two men. They both nodded and The Doctor touched his palms to each of their heads in turn and walked them out of the Tardis and back into the street where they had been walking, technically seconds beforehand.

"Sherlock! You've followed me again!" John said, exasperated.

Sherlock just smirked and said, "Let's just get home."

Mycroft decided not to mention he had witnessed their little field trip. He understood if they wanted to keep riding in the Tardis personal, he would.


End file.
